Love in Disneyland
by Neve Winter
Summary: Jack takes Emma to Disneyland and finds Elsa more interesting than he imagined. Rated T because of the possible bad words. Mainly Jelsa and will include other ships like Kristanna and Eugenezel. I'm not good at summaries but please read!
1. Happiest place on Earth

**Hey! Neve Winter here! This is just a story that popped in my head. **

**Jack and Elsa are on their early twenties and Emma (Jack's sister) is six.**

**Jack's parents are dead and his living with his sister. **

**The time setting is modern with no powers.**

**This is shortly after Frozen got out in the theaters.**

**Jack has a job. (Yes I know that's not important but still.)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rise of the guardians or Frozen.**

**1. The happiest place on Earth**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"Jack!"

"_Urgh_-"

I grumble. A foot kicked me on the chest. I check the clock.

_7am _

I groan again. 7 a.m. on the holiday and I'm being strangled by Emma; A perfect way to start the day.

"Gerroff me" I tried to push her away, but God, she's too small.

"I can't! We're going!" Emma screamed in my ear.

_Going? Where?_

"Where are we going?" I mumbled, my eyes still half closed, and I could faintly see her jumping on my bed.

Emma looked at me as if I said something incredibly stupid. For a second she paused jumping and opened her eyes wide, making them look like they would fall out. She took a deep breath.

"Disneyland!"

I fell a mental ringing in my ears.

Disneyland; How could I forget? I promised her to go with her today.

Regret started to creep into me. 'Why the hell did I even promise that?'

"Oh yeah! Disneyland!"

"So get up!" She pushed me off my bed.

"Do we have to go there this early?" I tried my best not to sound grumpy. She smiled.

"I'm gonna see all the princesses!" Then she gasped. "Jack-"Her smile broke into a wider one (If that's possible) "Is there gonna be…" Her eyes sparkled. I could kinda guess what she was going to say. "Elsa?" She said the name as if it was some magic word or something.

I smirked. Emma was obsessed with frozen ever since we watched it. To tell you the truth, it was a cool movie.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure they've got Elsa there." I laughed out.

Emma ran around my room, squealing. "Let it go Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"

I felt the urge to sing the song out loud with her. It had the power to make people want to hit the high note at the last part. No wonder it's so popular. I unconsciously played the music inside my head as I stood up to dig into my wardrobe. Just when I was playing the part where Elsa does her sexy… scratch that pretty hair down thingie, Emma cut in.

"You have to dress up!"

"What?"

"Dress up" She said as she pulled out a dress of blue out of nowhere.

My mind blew up as a picture of me in some peter pan clothes flashed across my eyes.

"Uhhh… I don't think we have to dress up, like-"

"Awww come on Jack! You're no fun!"

_No fun?_ Fun is my middle name!

Then it hit me. I looked at my blue hoodie.

Yes! I could be that guy in the movie we watched shortly before Frozen!"

"Why, I'm already dressed up!"

"No you're not." Emma said, pouting.

"Yes I am."

"Then who are you?"

"Jack." I said.

"….." Emma winkled her face. "But you're already Jack! You can't dress up as yourself!"

"Nonononono I'm not Jack Overland, I'm Jack Frost!" I did a little sound effect to illustrate me making snowballs. But she still quirked her brows.

"But then you're DreamWorks!"

"….."

I tried to say something but I couldn't. Rise of the guardians _was _DreamWorks. How can a six year old know that anyway?

"Uhhh its okay cause… It's better than not dressing up, right?" I laughed sheepishly. She gave in.

"Fine. You _do_ look a lot like him." She tapped my silver hair.

"Then why don't you try on your costume?" I glanced at the dress she was clutching. I recalled the nights I spent sticking those beads onto that dress and trying to stitch on the cape. The thought of it made me shiver. But it was worth it. It looked pretty cute.

She giggled and ran to her room, the long blue dress trailing behind her. I grinned and went down. As I looked for the milk and the sandwiches, Emma joined me, her dress shining in the morning light.

"Jack!" She waved her messy brunette hair around. A brush and a ribbon was in her hand. I twitched a little.

"Can you braid my hair, like Elsa?"

"Ummm…I'll try…" But I'll probably just mess it up. I silently added. I wasn't good at braiding.

To start, I brushed her hair and tried to remember how Elsa's braid went. But I couldn't. So I just tied them into a ponytail.

"Sorry. That's the only hair style I can tie." I said, swinging her hair sideways.

Emma shrugged but still hugged as in sign of thanks. I hugged her back.

"You look beautiful, princess."

She pecked me on the cheek and ran to stuff her mouth with bread.

"Let's go before we're late!" She yelled between chews.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me Em, we're _not_ gonna be late."

She just ignored me and shoved a sandwich in my hands. "Come on Jack! Don't be such a slowpoke!"

Before I could even finish eating, I was dragged outside. I quickly checked the presence of my phone and wallet, and was relieved to find them in my pocket. The slightly cool air filled my lungs and made my fun senses tickling.

"Let's go!" I opened the car door for her, bowing my head like the guards from Disney princess movies. Emma made a small courtesy which made me almost laugh out loud from the cuteness.

And so we drived on our way and I couldn't help but feel lucky since we didn't really live far away from Disneyland…comparatively. I heard Emma humming the Frozen soundtrack again. This time, I joined in.

"Love is an open doooooooor-Love is an open door- With you- with you -with you- with you- with you- with you -with you-"

After many 'with yous' and 'Doors', Emma gasped. A faint shadow of a rollercoaster was peeking up. She screeched and kicked the air. My throat ached from the high notes I made with effort.

When we reached the parking lot, there was already lot of cars. (See, I told you we have to come early!") But we managed to find a spot in the corner.

As soon as I stopped the car, Emma jumped out, screaming.

"I can't believe we're here!" She led me to the gates. They were wide open and few other kids were entering with their parents. Few of them were dressed up as Elsa too, but personally, I liked Emma's the most.

I smirked. Emma was definitely having the best time of her life.

I gave my sister a little ruffle on the head as we entered the 'happiest place on earth.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I will update as soon as I can and don't forget to review! Thank you and good bye!<strong>


	2. Smile

**Hello! I'm back! And thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. So, here is the new chapter hehe…**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Smile<p>

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa!"

A kid with braided golden hair wearing a T- shirt with a huge face of Elsa and Anna printed on it ran to me, her arms wide. I pull my lips into a bigger smile.

"Hello there little princess!" I say in my best voice as I hugged her.

"Hi!" Anna, who was standing beside me, waved at her, but was completely ignored. I could see her bitter smile as I signed the girl's book.

"Another Elsa fan, aren't you?" She says through her teeth. I look up at her briefly to send her a sorry smile and stood up, my hands on the girl's shoulder.

The girl only giggled as her parents took a picture.

"Say bye to Elsa and Anna, Rachel." Her parents said, taking her hand.

Rachel smiled and waved a small good bye. We smile.

"Have a good time Rachel!" I say.

I'm Elsa Arsen and no, I'm not that Elsa from Frozen. Well, technically, yes, because I'm that Elsa here, in Disneyland. And what just happened is basically my day. I hug the visitors, I sign their book and answer their questions. I'm not saying it's not nice, it just gets…tough…sometimes.

"And don't forget to visit Rapunzel over there okay?" Anna adds, but Rachel is already gone

Anna, my 'sister' is actually Ana Joy, with only one 'n' between the As. And if the princess from Frozen was real, she would be her.

"I love Frozen!" A teenager said as she took her pictures. "I just love how you guys get along with each other!"

Ana 'awwwwed' "Thank you so much!"

I think I could say I like Frozen. I like the songs and the characters. I could relate to them. But the movie makes me feel so small.

Elsa from that movie could let go of her fears and sadness and was finally accepted by her people for who she was, while Elsa-the-me couldn't.

"Good bye!" I waved, suddenly feeling a little gloomy.

"_Go Elsa!" "But-" "Go!"_

"Elsa!"

Anna was shouting my name. I quickly composed my smile.

"Sorry," I mutter under my breath. "Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

Urghh I feel like throwing up

I held on to the brim of the teacup with all my strength. Emma, whom by the way is sitting across me, is laughing hysterically, and to tell you the truth I have no idea why.

The cups were spinning like mad and blurs of people spun around. I shook my head. This ride was dizzier than I thought it would be.

"Whaaaaa!" My sister yells.

I try to smile but failed as my stomach squirmed again. I couldn't believe I got sick from a ride like this!

_Me_, who could ride a rollercoaster ten times while everybody my age was barfing. _Me_ who always led the way to the most challenging rides in every theme park! Sick by some old spinning 'Mad tea party'? I wouldn't allow it.

_**Few minutes later…**_

The spinning started to slow down.

_Thank God_

"That was amazing!" Emma runs around.

"Y-You liked that thing?!"

"Yes!" She shouted matter-of-factly.

I look down at her in disbelief Is six years old all like this, or is she just immune to the crazy dizziness?

"Jack!Look!" Emma gasped.

I shuddered away the jolt in my inside, still recovering from the teacups, and slowly followed her. As I went on, I could hear music growing louder. There was already a crowd of people around the place we stopped. Then I noticed something familiar about the music.

_Frozen?_

Emma gasped. Her jaws dropped and her eyes grew wider than they were this morning. She was starring a little upwards, awestruck.

"What?" I wave my hand to her face. She just stood there like a zombie. I moved my eyes to the direction.

I found myself staring at her in the eyes. There she was, with her platinum braid and ice dress and everything. Soon, I became as zombie-like as my sister; Elsa was a lot hotter than I imagined her to be.

She was waving, smiling down from the big ice-themed palace. Beside her was Anna, who was linking arms with her sister. My mouth dropped open as they spread into a loose smile.

"_Wow"_

A head popped in front of me.

_Awww come on! Really?_

I grab Emma's hand and lead her through the crowed.

"Jack! I can't see!" Emma complained in a muffled voice. I look down at her. She was struggling through the legs of people.

"Ummm… I'm gonna have to lift you up okay Em?" I carefully put my arms around her. "Just…Hold on."

She squealed as she rose into the air.

"Jack! I see her! I see Elsa!" Her voice was as loud as ever.

I could also see a glimpse of the Queen's face, which made my smile bigger. She glanced down to my direction, and I saw her eyes. I wave my hand unconsciously, forgetting Emma on my shoulders. She waved back, laughing.

She waved back!

"Jack!" Emma yelled."I'm going to fall off!"

I noticed her slipping off me.

"Oooops, sorry Em!" I adjust her position. When I looked back up, I missed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

That guy is _staring_ at me.

I feel uncomfortable. Of course, I get stared at all day, but this guy was staring at me in…_that_ way. I try to look away but I could still feel his eyes. I couldn't believe I was getting annoyed by this one dude out of thousands of people around the parade! I waved and smiled, like I have to, my eyes keep slipping to the guy. Then I met his eyes.

_God, I met his eyes!_

I quickly look away to the opposite direction. It was a little girl's cry that made me look back to him.

"Elsa!"

A brunette girl on his shoulders yelled. I smile again, this time, from my heart. I see the guy waving at me, flashing a grinn. I thought about looking away but, what's the harm?

I wave back, laughing at his expression. Then they were gone into the crowd, out of sight. I feel a bit of sadness, but I smile on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I just wanted to remind you that Anna in Disneyland's real name is Ana with one n(Sorry, I'm not that creative.) so don't get confused! <strong>

**Thank you, review and good bye!**


	3. Meet me there

**Hello! I am soo sorry! I couldn't update for a LONG time. I was really busy in school. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Meet me there<p>

**Jack's POV**

"Jack!"

"Urgh!" I shake my head. Em was slapping my hand.

"What?"

She eyed me carefully, smirking at my just-waken-up-from-a-daydream face, constantly licking the enormous rainbow candy I bought for her. I smile as innocently as possible.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked through her sweet.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly.

Emma looked suspicious, but moved on.

"I want to see Elsa again." She mumbled.

'_I do too.'_

I silently agreed.

Then some kid ran towards us, screaming as he pointed directly at my chest

"OLAF!"

_WHAT? _I may have white hair, but that does NOT mean I look like-

I turn around to face a huge face of the snowman grinning down at me.

Olaf?

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa POV<strong>

"That guy is _hot_"

I nearly dropped the pen I was signing with. Pippa and Jamie (Whom I was signing to) didn't seem to notice.

"There you go."

I stood up nervously as I tried my best to act normal. Ana was wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Bye Elsa and Anna!"

The kids waved, walking away with their parents. I quickly stand up. _What was she thinking?!_

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I did my best to keep my voice down.

Ana shrugged.

"What? No one heard it."

"What if they did?"

"They _didn't_ and plus, I- _Hello_ sweetie!"

It took a second to realize a little girl looking up at us, her eyes wide. A ginger lady was behind her, also looking confused. I unconsciously gulp.

"H…Hi young lady! What's your name?"

"Jessica."

"That's a nice name." Ana added.

Jessica handed her autograph book to her. As my 'sister' bent over to sign, Anna whispered again.

"There's that hot guy! Look!"

I glanced at the crowd. Then I saw him

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Then I saw her.

Emma jumped up and down, squealing. I completely forgot about the mental note I made to not to stare at her for too long. She was standing there and was looking… at me.

_Stay calm Jack. Stay friggin' calm_

I began to feel more and more uncomfortable as the line in front of us became shorter. Emma poked my arm.

"Next is us next is us!" Emma sang, tugging at my hoodie.

I gulp and glance at her again. The kids in front of us were saying their goodbyes. I unconsciously ran my hand through my hair.

"Let's go!" Emma screamed.

In a blink of an eye, she was right in front of me, smiling.

"Elsa!" My sister ran to her, hugging her knees.

"Hello princess!" Anna bent down, hugging her too.

I just stood there awkwardly. I can't just go and hug them! I'm…old! It would be weird if I hug Elsa…or would it?

"What's your name little lady?"

"Emma." Em's face was red as a tomato

"Ohhh, you're wearing an ice dress too, like my sis! It's super pretty!""

"Yes, Jack made it for me!"

As soon as my name was mentioned, their eyes all darted towards me. I gulp.

"Uhmm-Hi."

It was Anna who answered. "Hello!"

"Hi" Elsa's smile was enough to blow my mind

"Did you really make this for her?" Elsa sound touched. A good sign. She looked back at Em. "What a great dad you have, Emma."

"WHAT?!" _Did I say that out loud?_

Elsa was staring at me, her eyes huge. So were Anna and Emma and a few people near us.

I quickly cover my mouth. _Why did I have to be so stupid?_

"Jack's not dad, Jack's my brother!" Emma broke the silence. She was gagging with laughter.

Anna joined her, clutching her stomach. Elsa was blushing furiously, which was cute.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She said in a half whisper. "I...I didn't know-I just assumed that-"

"No, it's okay. It's fine." I laugh.

Emma, who was recovering from the laugh, handed her book to Anna. "Sign please!"

"Pleasure!" Anna chuckled again, glancing sideways at her sister. Then she turned to me. "Hey, you…are you dressed up as Jack Frost?"

"Yeah…" I started to regret my decision to dress up as a DreamWorks. I was expecting her to get uncomfortable or angry or something. But instead, she started to breathe faster, her eyes glowing.

"You look a lot like him." She said, looking at Elsa, grinning.

"Thanks."

Anna leaned to her sister. It looked as if she was whispering, but it was hard to tell for it was too quick. If it was, it must have been something weird, because Elsa blushed more furiously.

So we took a picture, Emma asked a few questions of Elsa, Anna and Olaf and it was time to leave. I started to think up an excuse to stay longer. If I could just be with her for a little longer-

"Good bye Emma!" Anna waved."Bye Jack!"

Come on!_Think!_

"Elsa?" I said that louder than I meant to. She looked at me, a little surprised. "When can we meet again?"

She froze. I waited for the answer. For a moment I thought she was just going to turn away. But instead, she came closer and held my hand, not taking her eye off mine. My heart was nearly thumping out of my chest. She gave me a one last look, and turned away to the next person in line. That's when I noticed a small paper in my hand, folded neatly. When I went outside, I carefully opened it.

'_4 p.m. Under the Silly symphony swings'_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know that one of the most isolated places on Disneyland is the place under the Silly symphony swings? I just found that out! Anyways, please review and thankyou!<strong>


	4. Under the swings

**Hey guys! I hope you had a merry Christmas and a happy new year! I am terribly sorry for the late updates. I'll try to be quick as possible. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"What are we doing here?! It's boring."

Emma whines as she clings onto my arm.

We are under the deserted silly symphony swings. I feel kind of sorry for her. After all, this was Em's special day. I check my phone.

3:50

"Hey, you wanna ride that?" I ask her, pointing at the swings above us.

She chews her lips. She doesn't look thrilled by the idea, but I guess she thought it was better than sitting here doing nothing.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait, Em, can I just stay here? You can ride alone, right?"

She looks at me like I've grown two heads.

"What?"

"Jack…Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're acting weird. You always have fun. But now you're just sitting here, checking your phone every 5 seconds."

I gulp.

"Really, I'm okay. I just want to get some rest."

I smile to assure her I wasn't sick or anything.

"I haven't gotten over the teacups yet." I add. She seems convinced.

"Now go try on the ride."

"Okay." She runs to the line, happy to leave the empty benches.

"Be right back! Don't go anywhere else, okay?!"

"Alright!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ana (Anna)'s POV<strong>

I sigh as I enter the staff room. Then I remember the Jack Frost look-alike.

"Hehehehe"

I haven't told anybody, but I ship Jelsa pretty hard. I know, I'm a Disneyland employee and shipping characters are kind of banned, especially when they are with DreamWorks characters, but I can't help it! They're too cute to resist!

"What's so funny?"

I turn to see Kristopher (He's Kristoff) coming in.

"Oh,nothing." I say through my teeth.

"Come on, spill it out."

I bite my lips, making a squealing sound. "Promise you won't tell anyone!"

He laughs.

"I promise."

"Okay…I was with Els when this guy who looks exactly like Jack Frost from 'Rise of the guardians' comes up to us and-"

"Wait… A guy?"

"Yes, don't interrupt. So he came with his little sister-"

"You were fangirling about some guy you met?"

I pause and frown.

"No. I was fangirling about my OTP!"

"Your what?"

"OTP. One true pairing. I ship them."

He looks blank. Of course he doesn't know these stuff.

"It's like me wanting someone to be with another character."

"Oh… so you want them to be together?"

"Uh-huh"

For a second, he looks somewhat relived. Then he quirks his eyebrows.

"Wait…You can't do that! Isn't Jack Frost DreamWorks or something?"

"Yeah. It's soo _romantic_."

I sigh. He snorts.

"Did you tell Els about 'Jelsa'?"

"Nope! Huh…Speaking of her, where is she?"

"You're the one who's supposed to stick around with her."

"But I was busy with my Jelsa feels!"

_*Kristopher face palms*_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I quickly check if anybody's near and ran to the benches. Sweat ran down my spine. I can't believe it! I don't even know why I'm doing this! What has gotten into me?! I lean to the wall to catch my breath.

"Hey."

"Oh my God!" I whip around. It was him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, no need to apologize."

I smile.

"I'm surprised there's no crowed of fans swarming around you." He chuckled.

"I'm pretty impressed with myself too."

"I'm glad you could make it." He offers his hand as he bows. "Jackson Overland, your majesty."

I smirk as I take his hand in a queenly manner.

"Elsa. Elsa Andersen."

He stares at me for a second.

"Wait…You mean your real name is Elsa?"

I nod, laughing at his expression.

"Woah. You gotta be kidding me."

"Pleasure to meet you, ."

"Jack." He corrects.

"-Jack."

I pull my hand away and look around, noticing his sister, Emma, was missing.

"Where's your sister?"

"Oh, Em's having fun on the swings. She would probably go crazy if she sees you."

"I'm guessing she's a fan of Frozen."

"A huge one. That's why she's dressed up as you. Remember the ice dress?"

I recall the costume. It was cute.

"Yes, she said you made that for her."

"And you told her she had a great father."

I feel heat creeping up my neck. He chuckles.

"Do I really look that old?"

"Sorry, I was just stupid."

"No, don't be! It was fun."

'No it wasn't. It was embarrassing!"

"You-

He point at me, smiling teasingly.

"-really need to loosen up lady."

I roll my eyes.

"And you, sir, need to be more serious."

"Ha! What's the fun in that?"

He leans towards me. I back away, folding my arms.

"I can see why you're dressed up as Jack Frost. Fun does seem to be your center."

"Well, fun is my middle name-"

"Elsa?"

I turn around to see Emma, staring up at me, her mouth open. I look at Jack. He looks at me.

"Um…Hi Emma-"

"Oh! There she is! Elsa!"

I freeze. Ana was running at me, waving her arms, dragging Kristopher and a crowd of people behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! The name of the actor who plays Kristoff is Kristopher. (I couldn't think up a name:P) I got a question for you. What do you want Rapunzel's name to be? I have no idea. Please review and thankyou!<strong>


End file.
